


第一章 美食车

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 白嫖耀耀要什么标题？ [1]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 美食组
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 联四娱乐圈设定肉：剧情=1：1设定：一系列娱乐圈人士与金主爸爸耀梗：耀吃联四cp被发现后反被艹的故事避雷：cp洁癖者慎入又名“当我们在不可描述的时候你永远想象不到对方的脑子里是多么的不可描述”





	第一章 美食车

**Author's Note:**

> 关键词：玩具、R18  
> 本章避雷：耀耀的脑内小剧场，会有dover的床戏猝不及防的插入

“嗯……嗯啊……啊……”

弗朗西斯跪坐在床上，对着那隐秘的一点不住的冲刺，身下人修长的一双腿只能乖顺的缠绕在他的腰上。

王耀被他顶弄得神智不清，整个人像是溺水一样跟着弗朗西斯的动作浮浮沉沉。

“嗯？怎么了，才刚开始就受不了了吗？”

哪里是……刚开始？……

一旁的床头柜拉开的抽屉里满满的都是弗朗西斯珍藏的小玩具，一个红色的球被弗朗西斯一眼看中拿在手上。

 

王耀在这时忽然想到了这么一段话——

【弗朗西斯从他的收藏里挑挑拣拣，那些即使在情色场所都难得一见的小玩具让亚瑟目瞪口呆，弗朗西斯坏心的拿出那些平日里不敢用到他身边的女人身上的那些小把戏，一股脑的在绿眼睛的英伦美人身上用了个遍】

 

“乖，宝贝。”

王耀倒吸了一口冷气。

那颗球被弗朗西斯强硬的放进他的嘴里，口腔本能的开始分泌唾液，将那颗略大的球舔的油光水滑，王耀整个人一扫平日的清冷，透露着一股挥不去的色气。

弗朗西斯满意的笑了笑，即使阅人无数的他，也不得不说王耀在床上的样子辣透了——他穿着衣服的时候像是生人勿近的禁欲美人，脱下衣服的时候又可以像个高级女表子一样放浪的叫出声来。

弗朗西斯俯下身来，略长的金发若有若无的抚过王耀的前端，惹得王耀又是一阵难耐的呻吟。

他找到了那个点。

挺胯，深入，对着那一点不断的研磨。

“唔……唔……”

嘴巴里的球占据了整个口腔，王耀没办法发出一个完整的音节来，可羞耻心还是在那种突如其来的快感面前挣扎着表现出最后一点矜持。

“不要吗？”

弗朗西斯忽然坏心的从王耀的体内抽出那根早就硬邦邦的、青筋暴起的硕大。

被那根撑大的蜜穴忽然失去了探索者，还没有来得及合上，一张一缩的吐出汁液来。

“宝贝……你可真美……”

 

【“宝贝……你可真美……”床上的弗朗西斯一反常态，即使平日里总是不遗余力的嘲笑亚瑟的眉毛和穿衣打扮，现在却只想顺从本能的夸奖在他的身下满脸潮红，烙满了他的印记的美人。亚瑟的胸膛随着呼吸缓缓的起伏着，早就被他艹干得没有了半分回嘴的力气】

 

弗朗西斯迷醉的看着上下两张小嘴都挂满了汁液的王耀。

两具赤裸胴体交缠的场景还没有在王耀的脑海完全挥散，下半身的空虚感折磨得他一阵战栗。

王耀瞪大了眼不可思议的看着弗朗西斯，脸上满是不悦。

球还在他的嘴巴里被含着，弗朗西斯伸出手指拨弄起那颗球。他同样忍得辛苦，只不过是在转移注意力苦苦支撑。

“想要吗？”

王耀抬起腿，绵软无力的踢了踢弗朗西斯的肩膀，却被对方一把抓住了脚踝，将腿按在自己的肩膀上。

眼看弗朗西斯想要直挺挺的插入，王耀闭上眼等待着想象中被填满的感觉。结果对方只是在他的入口处磨蹭，龟头浅浅的擦过，却始终不肯进入。

“求我。”

轻浮调笑的人说出来的话却是不容置喙，王耀肯定若是自己不按照他的想法去做，弗朗西斯今晚大概就打算这样了吧。

“啊……唔……求……你……”

含着球的嘴巴艰难的对身上的人说出心里的渴求，沙哑的声音沾满了情欲。

 

【弗朗西斯一手撸动着亚瑟身前的那根，灵巧的手指在这件事上极有天赋，亚瑟被伺候得舒服，眯起了那双碧绿的猫瞳。铃口处开始渗出一滴一滴的米青液，“呃……”，亚瑟呻吟了一声，他感觉自己到了高潮。之前一直体贴的手指忽然堵住了铃口，亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，像一只受惊的猫一样惊恐的看着弗朗西斯。魅魔一般的声线在耳边响起——“宝贝，求我……”“唔……”傲娇的猫儿迟迟不愿放下最后的那点高傲，紧咬的牙关却不小心漏出一点呻吟】

 

弗朗西斯，你这个红酒胡子混蛋！

弗朗西斯自己忍耐的也是辛苦，他的那根早就炙热到烫手山芋一样。

听到王耀的哀求，他直接就挺身再次撑开了湿滑温润的蜜穴，即使自己也心痒难耐，但是在床上，他也一向有的是耐心。

王耀的呻吟和谩骂一齐被弗朗西斯早就放入嘴巴里的球吞得一干二净。

下半身只想不管不顾的把眼前人艹熟，想要一贯到底，射在他的体内，用滚烫的白浊烫坏身下的人的内脏。

和他那副华丽贵公子的皮相不一样，弗朗西斯在床上性欲极强，即使顾及王耀的身体，王耀每每在他这里留宿过后，第二天也往往是下不了床的。

弗朗西斯在王耀的体内又涨大了一圈，然后忽然停止了之前不断的冲刺。

王耀意识到了什么，开始挣扎起来。

弗朗西斯的手抢先一步钳制住了他纤细的腰，牢牢的把王耀钳制在原地动弹不得。

“不行，出去！唔……”

弗朗西斯的声音因为染上欲望而变得沙哑。

“乖，别动。”

手上的力道又加大了几分，白皙的腰部被按出青红相间的印子。

持续而激烈的射米青，滚烫的浊液射入王耀的体内，平坦的小腹因为异物的涌入硬硬的隆起

感觉肠道都要被烫坏了啊……

弗朗西斯的手抚上满是米青液的小腹，痴迷的想着，如果王耀是个女人的话，这里一定会孕育一个属于他们的孩子的吧。

 

王耀迷迷糊糊的合上了眼，即将消失的视线里，弗朗西斯笑得一脸邪魅。

——他的不应期极短。

弗朗西斯的那根在王耀即将沉沉睡去的时候没有任何征兆的就又冲了进来。

这已经是今晚……第几次了？

王耀的脑子昏昏沉沉的没办法思考，一瞬间有了自己仿佛已经升入天堂的空白感。

他已经没有力气来迎合仍旧性致勃勃的弗朗西斯了，他的法国情人在他的身上大汗淋漓的开垦着，每次顶弄一下那个点，王耀只能本能的呻吟，双腿张开，任君采撷。

 

弗朗西斯不经意间注意到王耀被他艹干得翻了个白眼，轻笑了一声，他把软成一滩水一样的人抱到自己的大腿上，王耀精致的小脸上一片惨白。

他伸出舌头细细的舔了舔那双漂亮的眼睛。

“小耀，翻白眼什么的，是和眉毛学的吗？”

王耀全身上下没了一丝力气，整个人挂在弗朗西斯的身上，听到这句话的时候却是精神了一下。

弗朗西斯紧紧的抱着王耀，这个体位方便他进入的更深。

“眉毛那个人，看上去既古板又蠢，三十二度的天气出门都要西装三件套加黑胶雨伞，说不定在床上都是传教士体位，一周三次，每次三十分钟，规律的很……”

王耀在弗朗西斯的碎碎念里迎来了今晚的最后一次。

 

弗朗西斯恋恋不舍的从王耀的体内退出的时候，王耀的前端也软了下来，滴滴答答的流淌着零星的几滴米青液。

弗朗西斯笑了起来，他从王耀的嘴巴里取出那颗几乎被王耀含里一整晚的球，上面因为沾满了心爱的人的口液而变得油光水滑，王耀的嘴巴一时闭不上，长大了嘴巴像是一条暴雨前浮在水面上大口呼吸的鱼。

修长的手指夹着那颗球，塞进他探索开拓了一整晚的蜜穴，异物的入侵惹得瘫软成一滩水一样的人的一阵呻吟。

一滴也不要浪费，全都好好的收着吧，宝贝。

 

倒不是弗朗西斯终于做到了极限，而是弗朗西斯见到王耀这副样子决定大发慈悲放他一马。

“下次尼桑可不会就这么轻易的放过你了哦～”

“嗯嗯嗯。”

王耀把下巴放在弗朗西斯的肩窝上，乖巧的回应着弗朗西斯。

你每次不都是这么说的？

被弗朗西斯像是个小孩子一样托着屁股抱进浴室的时候，王耀一边享受着弗朗西斯的服务一边想到了什么，轻笑了一声——

在我的床上都不忘提亚瑟，看来你们果然是真爱。

不过亚瑟在床上……还真不是你想的那样。

 


End file.
